


notice me senpai

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: Heroes Rise
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my heroes rise fanfic. obama x rexford schillers bruh B) rated C for Cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

it was just another day in the Hood for Rexford Schillers as he exited his hollywood mansion in Millennia City. he was in his bathrobe and his hair was wet. since it was a cold september morning, he shivered. the cool breeze went over him and he was like "damn nature, fucking chill."

he walked about 1.7 miles down the driveway and picked up his newspaper. his enemy, Finn Harami was on the front page for being an outstanding hero or some shit like that idk lmao. rexford was angry. he didnt want this cute, young hero on the front page... or did he. was rexford gay.

he realized he should probably get up the driveway again rather than just sitting there like some sort of tool, reading the newspaper in front of the highway. as he stretched his calves and thighs, he hiked up the trail and then entered the front door.

he walked another 0.3 miles to his kitchen and sat at the table with his coffee, just the way he enjoyed it. black. rexford was not a man who enjoyed sweets, but he liked bitter stuff. what the fuck. was rexford even human, because most humans tended to like some sweet things, right. riGHT?

"lets see whats going on outside of MC" he said.

flipping through the pages of the newspaper he reached the "national affairs" page and started rreadding about Barack Obama. he was rexford's favorite Bara. hence his nickname, Barack Obara. rexford felt his cheeks flush and his heart flutter like a schoolgirl in love. he was such a nerd. rexford was. he was the big nerd.

"obama would never notice me... kyaaa" rexford cried. "i wish senpai would notice me... love me... fuck me." he continued. he had to stop and flip to the front page to get Upset (in the angry way) at his enemy. sometimes he thought of having Hate Sex with finn harami but how would he explain that to his beloved, Barack Obara.

"eh, wait" rexford realized something. "obama is married to michelle robinson. i must... take her down"" he said softly. he knew this could either make or break the Rexbama thing he already started, somehow. obama was totally in charge of rexford every day of his life because he was the president. to be honest, rexford schillers was not all gung-ho about Mayor Victon running for president but he knew Obara couldnt be the president forever. this made him sad, but as soon as Obara was out of the "presidential spotlight" he would be free to do whatever. it'd be so cool. Obara could just like, divorce michelle and be like "mmm nice" with rexford.

man, how good was it to be rich?! first off, you could buy any fucking thing you wanted. like, anything. even gold plated dildos. there was no Chill in being a RIch Fucker in these united states of america. rexford loved being rich but he had nobody to share his millions with (yet) so therefore he was unhappy. he actually had like, billions but he was liek "O.K." so B)


	2. Chapter 2

Rexford Schillers, MC's wealthiest playboy, spent all morning planning out how to get to Obama. he was like "ugh. i should have had my butler do this. one of them. wait, where are my butlers" and he frowned :/.

"i am so ready.. i will get obama, my little Obara." he whispered.

*ring ring* said his telephone. He actually had a phone installed for #Aesthetics. He threw a rock at it and yelled. he didnt even know his own reasoning for why he did it.

"uh" said his MeChip. rexford never named him. "what is it mechip" he said.

"you have a call... incoming... incoming call" MeChip said.  
"ok put the person thru" he sighed.

「hello？！」 said the voice in japanese. but in english.

rexford's eyes darted from looking outside to looking at his MeChip. he was BOILING with fear. how did Finn Harami get his number.

"how did youg et my number" he YELLED. he was like "Unbelieveable" because it was, unbelievable.

「Black Magic gave it to me,,, he said i should hit u up sometiems to make sure the number didnt change. why don't you like me? is it because of... that one time. it wasn't even-」

"finn shut up holy shit" rexford cut him off. he was so mad. it was all finn's fault that he didnt have the Gravitas anymore bc he Fucked Up. although, rexford thought he was kinda cute when he was pouting so he just stopped. the sexual tension was high, even though finn was with Black Magic, a member of the Millennial Group. they had sex like every day and once they got caught by like, the diva. she used it as blackmail for a minute but then she was like "i was young and horny once too" so she was like "bye"

rexford heard that finn was good at giving blowjobs but he didnt want to see if it was true. wait did he. no wait he was into Barack Obama.

「Rexford-san. Why are you staring into space like that. Are you thinking of Obama again? I've met Obama, and he's not really gay... He's like, Straight.」 finn said. he was a nice person so when rexford was like zoning out, he just kinda sat there like "ok"

"shut up. im not having gay thoughts. i dont need a pleb like you to... wait what" he said. rexford was, as he said, "straight with an EXCEPTION for obama"  
finn said 「dummy thats just being bisexual」 but rexford didnt think being bisexual was real. there was only straight and gay to him.

"why do you know obama when i dont" he said sadly. "I WANt to KNOW OBAMA too" he hissed.

「I met Obama-san that one time he visited Millennia City. You remember? That time he came here? To Millennia City? On his U.S. National Tour? :)」 finn was so annoying when he asked multiple questions. he was like "ya? yeah? ok" like a bird or something.

suddenly rexford had a flashback. to the U.S. National Tour.


	3. THE FLASHBACK CHAPTER

it was july 4th, 2013. last year. Obama had announced that he was visiting Millennia City to see the powered heroes capital of the world. or the united states. was MC the heroes capital of the world? obama said the world. rexford schillers was trying to get over his crush on his longtime enemy, Finn Harami but he was like "what the fuck" because finn was too cool. but he was still fucking pissed because finn made him lose his favorite artifact. (( the gravitas ))

rexford was so tsundere. "its not like i like you, asshole" he said to like, everyone. anyway, Rexford was like B) all the time. but today he was so excited because Obama was so cool and he was like, better than mayor Victon.

"I cant wait for Obama" he said to himself.

"I know right?" said someone else. Rexford swore at them for trying to get involved in his conversation. Fucking plebs cant get on his level.

「Rexford-san. We need to talk.」 Finn was calling because he had extra invitations to see Obama live. However, finns invites were special because he was a hero and he got like, front row seats.

"EW" Rexford said when he picked up. "I DONT WANT TO TALK TO you" he said bitterly, like the coffee he eats. bitter. bitter coffee.

「REXFORD-SAMA WAIT!」 Finn was so sad.. He was just going to take Jenny and Black Magic and... Um... He didn't know any other people to bring. Maybe he could bring like, Jury. NO wait, jury and him were such bad enemies. He hated Jury and didn't even know why he would consider bringing him along to see his idol, obama-san. suddenly finn had a good idea. he would bring along his friend, Lucky. lucky was his old friend but they were kinda friends now. black magic and lucky were rivals. they were only rivals because of finn,,,

"i cant believe finn would even try to talk to me" he sighed and pouted. "im over him. i swear."

suddenly his MeChip rang again. although, this time it was the mayor.

"rexford. come to the fountain at the plaza ASAP." he said.

"why" rexford questioned. he probably shouldn't question the mayor or he could lose all of his money and go back to being a nerd with no money.

"SIGH. just hurry up. theres a Rich People meeting right now" victon said.

"oh really. okay... im on my way B|" rexford hung up. he was already dressed so he just got up and left.

"shit should i drive my hybrid or my sports car. should i even drive. i hate life" he moaned and just sat around trying to pick a car. he picked the sports car because he knew a bunch of vegetarians or something drove the hybrids and he didnt even know why he got one in the first place. he was On His Way.

He then saw Finn Harami and his stupid gang of little friends. they looked like they were all like, 15. Finn was like, 19 though. he thought. vrrooom. that was the sound his car made as he progressed to the plaza. when he got there his friends, the rich guys, were there. they were eating sandwiches and talking about rich people things, like meeting obama and drinking liquid gold. finn once tried to talk to all of the rich guys and they were confused because he /looked/ rich, and he gave off the rich vibe, but he wasn't actually rich? rexford was still confused about that because he thought finn was rich too. he lived in a gigantic house and worked with the millennial group so he had to be loaded... hmm..

"rexford... you came. :)" mayor victon said. they shook hands like old white dads. "we're here to talk about obama."

"you mean obara. because he's a bara." rexford said. he was like "uwaaaaaah" over his favorite bara. he sat on the edge of the fountain but quickly uprooted himself because the water sprayed on his suit and made him scream. he heard laughing from behind him and turned around. finn and black magic were laughing... he didnt know if it was at him though.

"hey guys doesnt black magic look like kanye west" rexford questioned. the other rich guys turned to look at black magic. "oh yeah.. he does.. weird haha. hey wait, rexford what happened D:" said Steve Jobs.

"i just kinda got splashed by water." rexford tried to sound neutral but he was a bit sad. why was he sad by water ?! because he was rich. rich people always got sad when something didnt go their way because thats just how rich people were. how weird was that, am i right. kim kardashian like probably like that too. actually, that was wrong. rexford met miss kardashian-west before and she was so nice. maybe it was because he was rich like she was? kinda spooky if you think about it.

"oh! guys, it's time to see obama!" steve jobs exclaimed. everyone walked over there because they were just a few minutes away from the stadium. rexford would have gotten a Boner if he wasn't in front of his rich friends.

「Rexford-sama, you're going to see Obama too? I was going to invite you to sit up in the front row but you yelled at me.」 Finn said.

"wait. you were trying to let me sit in.. the front?" rexford said. "what the fuck is my damage" he asked himself.

"where are we sitting." rexford asked. He hoped he wasnt in the back away from Obama.

"Well, we have to sit at least 2 rows behind the front row because of the Heroes that Obama is going to meet, but otherwise we're pretty close up." Bill Gates said.

"Rexford-kun, you shoulda tried to pull some strings with your Hero connection over there so we could've sat in the front..." Steve Jobs said.

"sorry B| i didnt want to talk to a hero who could endanger either me or my valuable shit. you know how much my stuff is? of course you guys do but he doesnt. it's a real problem." Rexford said. He was still mad about the Gravitas case.

then like, obama showed up with a lot of smoke and some fireworks around him. everyone started cheering and he was like "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" but then a member of the secret service pulled him over and whispered something. Obama blushed and cleared his throat. his face said it all. 'My bad' it read... nice.

"if i could have uhhh these new powered heroes up on the stage, that'd be great :)" obama said.

rexford couldnt believe it. finn harami, black magic, lucky, and multiple other heroes were just... up with obama. and they all got medals! Medals! From barack obama... :/ thus began a jealousy of finn harami, one of Millennia City's Heroes of Tomorrow. he was okay with black magic and lucky because they werent involved with any of rexford's problems. sigh.

obama even HUGGED them for protecting the stupid USA. rexford was sad. he couldnt believe this, still.

FLASHBACK OVER


	4. the final chapter

"i am ready to go" rexford said after a while. he was zoning out for so long having a flashback to that one time with obama and friends that he lost track of the time. he didn't even realize that his MeChip was talking to him, because he was so out of it.

"sir. do you want to go out to the airport?" MeChip said. MeChip was so annoying but rexford needed him for like, everything. it was a pretty good investment, in all honesty. but sometimes, the invasion of privacy was so weird. i mean, MeChips could get in your head with new thought command things and all that noise.

"SIR. do you want to go to the airport or not?" MeChip repeated. MeChip was pretty much fed up with rexford by this point.

rexford had to think about this. was he so sure that his plan to get Obama would work? i mean, obama was a married man, the supreme leader of the free world. a scandal this big would be devastating, and if his plan failed he'd be on the top of the hitlist. rexford was rich but was he rich enough to get out of trouble this big? not even bill gates had so much power... Or Did He..?  
Rexford didn't even know anymore, but he wanted to believe he did.

taking up his on hand stuff, rexford walked away to his favorite luxury car. he filled up the gas to like, its limit. he didnt pay and just drove away. gas was for the people, not just rich people. get your shit straight okay, america.

rexford started driving towards MCA (millennia city airport. i couldnt think of a cool name ok) before he realized he didn't even pack any clothes.

"Oh shit. well, whatever. i have connections all over the country. all over the world, even. it's not like i'm going to let my wardrobe malfunction stop me from getting to my senpai, obara-san." rexford said, but he said it with a sigh. he wished that he had pre-thought of packing everything but he only brought a copy of his Big "Obama Plan", the clothes on his back, his traditional values, and some food.

millennia city airport had a pretty good design architecturally speaking. i mean like, it was big. it had pretty glass everything and it was that kinda glass that reflected off the sky and shit. it was pretty in the evening and the morning but rexford honestly didnt give a fuck about the design. he was just like, "gotta get to my senpai" so... yeah. although, rexford did admit that getting to see it so close was pretty interesting.

"one ticket to Washington D.C. please..." rexford said. the woman at the front desk looked at him like he was dead or something, but she handed him the ticket anyway. he paid for it out of pocket and walked off in a quick manner. he looked up at the plane schedule and saw that his plane was going to be here very soon. so he sat and waited for his plane to just appear at the plane station by reading some news. nothing out of the ordinary was going on , but rexford noticed that the obama section was quiet. he needed to make it... un-quiet. rexford was sweating bULLETS.

"flight 412 is now here. get on the plane" the lady at the desk said. she sounded really bored, like she didnt wanna be there or something.

"yes... finally, my dream of meeting obama will be completed." rexford said. he rubbed his hands together and grinned. "AHAHAHA" he laughed to himself. the women next to him turned in his direction with concerned faces. Rexford blew it again :/

after many hours of flying on the plane and watching the horribly good in-flight movies, the plane finally landed at D.C., and rexford jumped off the plane and Ran. after the lengthy procedure to exit the planes, he exited the airport building and got in a taxi.

"uhh yeah take me to the white house." he said.

"the white house... like, obama's house?" the cab driver said. rexford did not feel like talking to this man about why obama lived at the white house so he just nodded and sat back.

rexford didnt even listen to any of the stories the driver was telling him because he was too rich to care. but when he saw the white house coming into view he took out his wallet. taxi fares were high and he was not going to risk going to jail for not paying. he took out the biggest bill he had in the wallet and then put away his wallet.

"okay dude, here we are." the driver said. "thats gonna be uhhh... some money idk." he continued.

"ok" rexford said. he handed the driver the money and got out. "keep the change :)"

rexford was good with most governmental people, but would he be good with obama? rexford had been planning out how to meet his idol for a long time, but actually putting the plan into action was thrilling. rexford started towards the white house and found out he could get a free tour of the building. but he didn't want a tour of just the building, he wanted a tour of the president's room.

the white house was very spacious, and therefore it was somewhat intimidating. rexford couldn't believe the portraits he saw on the wall. pictures of obama at the U.S. National Tour that came to MC were on the wall next to family portraits. SUDDENLY, a deep bara voice rang out.

"Um. Excuse me, who are you?" said Barack Obama, President of the United States. he looked so nice up close compared to how he did in the pictures.

"I... Uh. I'm Rexford Schillers." rexford said. he didn't know how to respond to meeting his idol.

obama stretched out his hand and smiled with a wide grin. rexford grabbed his hand and felt his cheeks go red. obama had such a firm handshake, and such a nice smile... do you know how hard it is to just like, not kiss the president?

"so... . you ever think about visiting millennia city again?" rexford would play with his hair but that'd mean he was weak. he wasn't sure how it'd be weak, but it would be.

"hmm. probably... next year? im not sure but hey, keep looking sharp. don't be a stranger..." Obama-sama said. those words would ring in rexford's mind for like, 8 months. which is when obama would next visit millennia city.

rexford wouldn't get over not getting with obama but... senpai noticed him.


End file.
